In a conventional (i.e., wide-field) fluorescence microscope, the entire specimen is flooded evenly in light from a light source. All parts of the specimen in the optical path are excited at the same time and the resulting fluorescence is detected by the microscope's photodetector or camera including a large unfocused background part. In contrast, a confocal microscope uses point illumination and a pinhole in an optically conjugate plane in front of the detector to eliminate out-of-focus signal. As only light produced by fluorescence very close to the focal plane can be detected, the image's optical resolution, particularly in the sample depth direction, is much better than that of wide-field microscopes. However, as much of the light from sample fluorescence is blocked at the pinhole, this increased resolution is at the cost of decreased signal intensity—so long exposures are often required.
A drawback of some photoluminescence-based scanning instruments (or imaging systems) that are used in current fluorescence-based sequencing-by-synthesis (SBS) systems is that they have poor confocality (i.e., are semi-confocal at best). These semi-confocal imaging systems have a low signal-to-noise (S/N ratio) and therefore are not adequate to eliminate out-of-focus features in specimens. Further, current dithering focus tracking methods are unable to maintain focus during imaging. Therefore, new approaches are needed for imaging (or scanning) in photoluminescence-based SBS systems.